


Isomorphism

by soundingsea



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Friendship, Gen, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace and Veronica used to fit together, but now math fills in the gaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isomorphism

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: "There's Got To Be A Morning After Pill" (3x12)  
> Thanks: afrocurl for beta-reading.

Wallace slammed _Differential Equations &amp; Linear Algebra_ closed and dropped his forehead to the textbook. Eigenvectors were the devil, he was pretty sure. And he didn't even want to get started on sparse linear matrices, because that was a whole world of fun, for some values of fun. (Un-fun values, that is.)

Why wasn't Mech E just called Mathematical Engineering? That would be a more realistic title for this degree program. Sure, he got to take other classes, but Physics and Stats? Come on. Those were just more math. Thinly. Veiled. Math.

But hey, college was supposed to be hard. 'Course, it was also supposed to be fun. Yeah, that word again. Giving up court time to focus on academics didn't exactly endear a guy to the basketball crowd, though. And it wasn't like he had a busy social life with his old friends. Weekends he was mostly back with his mom and brother. Might as well be a commuter student like She Who Disappeared Off The Planet Months Ago.

Now that he admitted to himself that he was thinking about her, Wallace wondered if he had a best friend anymore. Did Veronica even notice that Wallace wasn't really in her life? No point in leaving her any more text messages or emails; either she wasn't checking them, or she didn't care enough to answer. Wallace already stopped bothering with voicemail, because he was pretty sure his anger would come across loud and clear. And hey, he took Psych: anger was rooted in hurt, blah blah woof woof. Yeah. It hurt being dropped off her list of People Who Matter.

Not like Veronica was the only one to blame. Wallace had been hiding out in odd places trying to avoid distraction. Impossible to study in his dorm room, with Piz always hanging around and asking Wallace questions about Veronica, and not listening to the refrain of "don't bother, man". If she didn't have time for Wallace, she wasn't going to make time for Oregon Boy.

So in the last couple months Wallace analyzed Laplace transforms in the deserted Neptune Town Hall archival stacks and multiplied all sorts of things by Planck's constant in a crummy motel along the highway (Piz not being a constant in this equation).

Today, though, he was studying in Hearst's library. He told himself that it was because with only an hour before Diffy Qs, he needed every minute to review all things linear and analytical. But he knew that Veronica was working, and hey, maybe he might just run into her. Maybe it would be casual and they'd slip back into the way things used to be.

With ten minutes to go before class, Wallace tossed everything in his backpack and casually rounded the shelves, heading for the exit. He gave a practiced pretend-casual glance at the info desk. Veronica sat on the desk, legs wrapped around Piz, who was nuzzling her neck in a completely revolting way. Of course she saw Wallace, and had the decency to look guilty, but she didn't say anything. Just stared at him with those soft eyes that were totally not working. Not this time.

Not looking where he was going, Wallace took the stairs two at a time. He caught his breath outside the library and worked on calming that rage thing. When a man's roommate was making time with said man's extremely absent best friend, said roommate should have the common decency to admit it. And did being a BFF mean nothing? Apparently not.

Wallace slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for class. Agenda: learn this stuff, make something of himself, get out of this sleepy little town. Big world out there. Chicago probably needed mechanical engineers. And Wallace didn't need one Miss Veronica Mars.


End file.
